For example, publication DE 10 2006 051 572 A1 discloses a connection arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1.
Connection arrangements of this type are used in particular in transport aircraft, such as the Airbus A400M. Transport aircraft of this type are mostly configured as high-wing planes and are used inter alia to drop loads from a hold of the aircraft during flight. For this purpose, the transport aircraft comprise a rail system in their hold, which system leads to an opening in the fuselage and displaceably carries the loads towards the opening. In addition, a parachute is provided which, for dropping the loads, pulls the loads out from the opening in the rail system.